Episode 4760 (10 December 2013)
Roxy shouts at a busker on Bridge Street. Carl taunts Phil, threatening to put an offer in on the Vic. Ronnie’s brought home a fake Christmas tree from R&R but, preoccupied by some paperwork, Roxy’s not in the mood to help decorate it. In the cafe, Carl once again goads Phil, suggesting he’s breaking up his empire. Phil insists he’d never sell to Carl, who’s skating on very thin ice. In return, Carl threatens Ben. Phil orders Carl to stay away from his businesses and family. Roxy arrives and snaps when Phil says he wants her nowhere near Carl. An estate agent’s at the Vic and Kat’s unfriendly when Roxy arrives. Roxy tells Alfie she’s been filling in the Nullity Form and explains how embarrassing it is to write down why their marriage was never consummated. Kat gives Roxy £400 from the till to pay for the application. Kat’s annoyed when Alfie agrees to help Sadie plan a Christmas Day street party. Roxy starts drinking; Carl flirts with her and reveals he’s moved into a flat. Ronnie’s angry to find Roxy with Carl but Roxy assures her sister she’s not going to sleep with him. Back at Phil’s, Ronnie makes eggnog and decorates the tree. She and Roxy discuss Alfie and Jack and Ronnie declares no bloke will come between them again. Ronnie makes Roxy laugh, doing impressions of Pat and Aunt Sal. Roxy finally signs the Nullity Form. At the Vic, Alfie’s optimistic about Christmas; he and Kat set a £50 limit for presents with Alfie betting that he’ll buy the better gift. Alfie wants to ask Janine to buy the Vic but Kat isn’t keen. Meanwhile, Ronnie’s telling Phil they should give Roxy some space, unaware that she’s waiting outside Carl’s flat. Carl arrives home and Roxy kisses him. Carl leads her inside. Dexter’s horribly hung over. He realises Cora knows something about Sam. Dexter can’t bring himself to apologise to his mum. Ava confides in Cora that she’s been offered a job in Newcastle as Head of the Children’s Centre. Jay covers for Dexter at the Arches and finds him at the pool hall, where he’s been asking the barman about Sam. Later, Dexter asks Ava for the juke box money and realises she returned it to Sam. Dexter demands Sam’s address but Ava’s adamant she doesn’t want Dexter seeing him. Masood video calls Kamil. He’s excited to hear about Kamil’s friend Haroon and later buys two dancing Father Christmases for the boys. Before Masood can post them, Tamwar and Fatboy sit him down and Tamwar explains Haroon’s not a child, he’s Zainab’s second cousin and they’re thinking of getting engaged. Upset, Masood bins his parcel. Jake wants Lauren to hand her notice in at the salon but Lauren insists he doesn’t get a say. Jake’s feeling the pressure when he has to cook for a Christmas party of thirty and his day gets worse when Sadie brings Lauren to the restaurant for lunch and a chat. Back at the salon, Lauren rejects a call from Jake but later visits him at Scarlett’s. Despite their best intentions the pair quickly end up kissing. Cindy overhears TJ complaining about life at the Butchers’ and decides to tell him about their pasts. Terry’s cagey about a parcel and Bianca presumes it’s a present for her. Whitney realises TJ’s awkward around her. He admits he knows about her ‘prostitution’, Liam’s gang and Bianca’s time in prison. Terry explains to TJ he already knew about it all and admires Liam and Whitney for how they’ve turned out. Mortified, TJ walks out. Terry later assures TJ that he and Rosie come first but TJ needs to accept his relationship with Bianca. Alone at Mcklunky’s, TJ phones Nikki. Janine returns to work. Joey turns up and tries to sweet talk her but Janine’s disdainful, certain he just wants a loan. Cast ;Carl White Protrayed by Daniel Coonan ;Roxy Mitchell Protrayed by Rita Simons ;Ronnie Mitchell Protrayed by Samantha Womack ;Phil Mitchell Protrayed by Steve McFadden ;Billy Mitchell Protrayed by Perry Fenwick ;Ava Hartman Protrayed by Clare Perkins ;Cora Cross Protrayed by Ann Mitchell ;Dexter Hartman Protrayed by Khali Best ;Jay Brown Protrayed by Jamie Borthwick ;Alfie Moon Protrayed by Shane Richie ;Kat Moon Protrayed by Jessie Wallace ;Joey Branning Protrayed by David Witts ;Janine Butcher Protrayed by Charlie Brooks ;Ian Beale Protrayed by Adam Woodyatt ;Masood Ahmed Protrayed by Nitin Ganatra ;Tamwar Masood Protrayed by Himesh Patel ;Arthur 'Fatboy' Chubb Protrayed by Ricky Norwood ;Liam Butcher Protrayed by James Forde ;Whitney Dean Protrayed by Shona McGarty ;Terry Spraggan Protrayed by Terry Alderton ;Bianca Butcher Protrayed by Patsy Palmer ;Lauren Branning Protrayed by Jacqueline Jossa ;Jake Stone Protrayed by Jamie Lomas ;Sadie Young Protrayed by Kate Magowan ;Cindy Williams Protrayed by Mimi Keene ;TJ Spraggan Protrayed by George Sargeant ;Busker '''Protrayed by '''Stuart Mitchell ;Barman Protrayed by David Keyes ;Estate Agent Protrayed by Jim Alexander Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes